The Wubblog/Archives (March 2009)
March 03, 2009 - Isabelle Turns 1! Happy birthday to Isabelle! Isabelle loves Wubbzy so her mommy knew that it was the way to go for her very first birthday. Isabelle's grandmom made her 2- count 'em TWO birthday cakes with Wubbzy on them! It really looks like Isabelle had a great day. Thanks so much for sharing it with us! - Carrie March 03, 2009 - Isabelle Turns 1!.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3294687119/ March 03, 2009 - Isabelle Turns 1! 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3294686829/ March 05, 2009 - Crochet Wubbzy I'm not sure if I've blogged about the awesome craft books that have been published for Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! through Leisure Arts. They are a great resource for the DIY-er that wants to make some Wubbster stuff at home. Anyway, for the first time I stumbled upon a great completed crocheted Wubbzy when I found this image on Flickr! This one comes from Rose over at Tasty Crochet. Rose is a crochet superstar, she has even published her own book called Tasty Crochet. I'm not 100% sure if she used this specific pattern, but it's still cool to see this little fella all whipped up. Has anyone else out there made any Wubbzy goodies with these patterns? If so, send me some pictures! - Carrie March 05, 2009 - Crochet Wubbzy.png March 05, 2009 - Crochet Wubbzy 2.png March 13, 2009 - Video Pick: Joshua! I was doing some poking around on YouTube today and came across some great new videos of little Wubbzy fans that I hadn't seen before. I'm going to post a few over the next couple of days. This video is from user moehend of Joshua singing "Be Happy". "Be Happy" really seems to be one of our biggest hits! - Carrie Moms and Dads - please be with your little ones when watching your embedded YouTube videos. We can't guarantee what "recommended" videos and links will come up after playing. March 17, 2009 - Video Pick: Amna Rocks Out Today's YouTube star comes from user AmnaAdil. Amna totally rocks the Wubbzy theme. You can tell she's working really hard and it totally pays off. Good job! - Carrie Moms and Dads - please be with your little ones when watching your embedded YouTube videos. We can't guarantee what "recommended" videos and links will come up after playing. March 19, 2009 - Video Pick: Mikey Boogies! Insane Mikey Dancing from Phillip Hintze on Vimeo. Watch out Richard Simmons! Short, but sweet, this video is worth a watch. I don't know who taught Mikey his moves, but they had me rolling on the floor. Way to dance your pants off (or toes if you're not careful!) - Carrie Moms and Dads - please be with your little ones when watching your embedded YouTube videos. We can't guarantee what "recommended" videos and links will come up after playing. March 25, 2009 - Maleah Loves Wubbzy! Maleah loves Wubbzy so much and just had to have a Wubbzy birthday party. Thanks to a good friend of the family, Maleah got just what she wanted for her second birthday. A beautiful Wubbzy cake was crafted in her honor. I hope Maleah had a great day. She looks pretty pleased to me! - Carrie March 25, 2009 - Maleah Loves Wubbzy!.png March 25, 2009 - Maleah Loves Wubbzy! 2.png March 26, 2009 - Good Things Come In 3s! And yes, that includes birthdays, and Wubbzy, Widget and Walden! Abby really wanted a Wubbzy cake for her birthday. Her mom, Brittany, made her a super-special Wubbzy cake based on the pattern that you can find here at Nickjr.com. She really wanted to include Widget and Walden in the fun though, so she sketched them out in icing, too! What a great job! I love seeing how everyone takes a very similar cake pattern and makes it their own. It looks like Abby really enjoyed her cake. I hope you guys all had a fun time! - Carrie March 26, 2009 - Good Things Come In 3s!.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3387853826/ March 26, 2009 - Good Things Come In 3s! 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3387045315/ March 31, 2009 - Wubbzy and World Autism Day In a partnership with Autism Speaks, Bob Boyle’s Wubbzy is on board to promote World Autism Awareness Day on April 2 in an effort to help increase awareness of the condition as a global health crisis. Wubbzy will be front and center in a series of TV and web banner PSAs from Autism Speaks and the Ad Council. He’ll also featured on the website Walk with Wubbzy which provides ideas on how to celebrate WAAD in communities and drive donations. The walk takes place in more than 75 communities in the US, Canada, and UK. Last year’s walk raised more than $40,000. Category:The Wubblog Category:2009